Alert
by jojor99
Summary: James is bored in an Order meeting. Frank is acting very strangely towards James. Why? Rated for themes only. Written for the 2011 Mew & Mor's Weird Pairings Challenge.


**Author's note**:

This is my second story for the **2011 Mew & Mor's Weird Pairings Challenge**, so it is, therefore, a **M&MWP**.

This one definitely provided me some challenges! Thanks to MissingMommy for reading through this for me.

* * *

**Alert**

James sighed and wiggled in his uncomfortable chair. Dumbledore was rambling on and on about nothing; well nothing that caught his attention. Lily kept glaring at him every time he moved. It was a good thing that he loved her, he thought, because the amount of glares she had given him tonight would have scared him away otherwise.

Instead of shuffling around in his chair, he started to look around at the other Order members. Sirius looked as bored as he was. In fact, Sirius was asleep. Remus looked like he was paying attention and he probably was, as he was always the most diligent of all the Marauders.

James kept looking around. As he gradually swept the room with his eyes, he caught Frank Longbottom's gaze. Frank gave him a smile. James smiled back.

Lily nudged him with her elbow. He ignored her. He couldn't concentrate on tonight's meeting.

Another gaze around the room was called for to keep him awake. This time as he looked towards Frank, Frank gave him a smile and a wink. James smirked back. Frank's in a good mood, he thought.

A little while later, James could feel someone staring at him. He turned. It was Frank _again_. This time James received a smile, a wink and some eyebrow action. James gave him a quizzical look and Frank raised his eyebrows suggestively a few more times.

James shuffled in his chair feeling a little anxious, but also a little chuffed. He smiled to himself and wondered at Frank's actions.

James turned his gaze back to Frank. Frank licked his lips very slowly and deliberately. James quickly swung back to face the front. _Anxious_; he was definitely feeling anxious now.

He couldn't help himself. James looked back at Frank and mouthed, "What?" Frank laughed and lowered his hands to cover his own crotch.

James almost fell out of his chair. _What the hell?_ Lily swung around, glared, and almost hissed at him. He quickly apologised to his wife and then turned to face Frank again.

Frank caught his eye and then lowered his gaze. James followed his gaze and saw Frank subtly rubbing himself. James almost felt his eyes falling out of his head. He quickly looked around. No one else was paying them any attention. He looked back at Frank and glared. Frank quickly looked around and then blew a kiss towards James.

James was out of his chair and heading for the next room to cool off. He didn't know if Frank was being serious or not. But he had affected him. James put his head in his hands. _What is going on?_

Just then, Frank appeared and looked at James curiously. "Are you all right?"

James shook his head.

"Can I help?"

James shrugged. He had no idea what would help. Frank pulled James around to face him. They stared at each other curiously for what seemed a long time. Then Frank's head started to slowly move towards James.

_Holy shit, he's going to kiss me._

Franks lips were coming closer and closer.

_Do I want him to kiss me?_

They were just about touching his when James jumped back. "Frank!" James exclaimed. "I'm with Lily. I can't...I don't...I..."

"Are you sure, James?"

"Yes. Very."

Laughing was heard from the doorway. James turned to see Sirius lounging there with a huge smile. James blushed. _Did Sirius just see that?_ And suddenly Frank was laughing, too.

"What in the name of Merlin?" James asked the pair.

"Pay up, Longbottom," Sirius said. "I told you that he'd never go for that."

Frank sighed and tossed Sirius a handful of galleons. "I nearly had him."

James looked at the pair in astonishment. "A bet! It was a bet. You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were serious."

"No, I'm Sirius."

James glared at his best mate. "I thought he wanted to...to...have me."

Frank and Sirius burst out laughing. James wiped his brow dramatically and walked to the door. Just as he reached the door he turned to face his would-be admirer.

"You know, Frank, if you had told me, I would have gone through with it...and maybe more...just to get the great prat." With that he walked out the door, making sure to have a quick peek at Sirius' stunned face before walking out of sight.


End file.
